Comment ça Nous?
by JoliesBlondes
Summary: A Poudlard, à Noël, Dumbledor annoncera aux quatres préfets en chefs qui devront faire équipe par 2 pour une compétition de celui qui fera la meilleure fête!Les gagnants pourront quitter l'école une semaine après l'école vers une destination mystère. Les groupes seront Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger contre Cho Chang et Clark Peas ( de mon invention) Qui gagnera le concour ?kiss
1. Chapitre1:Une semaine qui commence mal

On était lundi matin, le jour préféré d'Hermione. Les cours reprenaient enfin !

Elle sortit de sa chambre de préfète en chef rouge et or et descendit s'installer dans le canapé de la salle commune des préfets afin de regarder l'inlassable danse frénétique de flammes dans la cheminée.

Elle était comme hypnotisé par cette beauté naturelle et ne pensais à rien pour une fois.

Il était 8h37 du matin et son cours de potion avec les Serpentards commençait dans 20 minutes.

Il était peut-être temps de se dépêcher.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de retourner se préparer dans sa chambre.

Elle n'aimait tellement pas arriver en retard aux cours qu'à cause de sa précipitation elle oublia de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle enleva d'un coup sec sa robe de chambre et se pencha afin de prendre sa robe de sorcière qui était coincé dans l'étagère.

Elle entendit un bref craquement de genou et se retourna rapidement oubliant qu'elle était en sous-vêtement.

-Aie ça fait mal ! dit Malefoy (qui était préfet lui aussi) en se tenant le genou

-Ah bien fait ! s'exclama Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin

-Je serais toi je ne parlerais pas vu la tenu que tu portes, ou devrais-je dire que tu ne porte pas, Granger !

Elle regarda ses jambes puis sa poitrine et se précipita vers sa robe de chambre rouge accrochée à son portemanteau.

- Je te prévient si je t'entend un jour reparler de se qui vient de se passer je t'égorge c'est clair !

-Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione lui avait déjà claqué la porte au nez.

Il resta là interloqué par l'arrogance de cette Gryffondor insupportable.

-Fait attention Granger, fait attention !

Hermione sortit la tête haute, habillée cette fois de sa robe de sorcière, quelques livres sous le bras et sa baguette bien accrochée par sa main. En tournant vivement elle tenta de mettre un coup de cheveux dans la tête de Drago mais ce dernier était trop rapide et l'attrapa par le poigné d'une main ferme...

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

Il la regarda de haut en bas, un rictus au coin des lèvres et des yeux d'un gris d'acier qui font frissonner Hermione de terreur. Ils se regardèrent un long moment les yeux gris acier plongés dans les chocolats de la jeune lionne. Ils étaient tellement proches que la Gryffondor pouvait sentir le souffle et l'haleine caressante et agréable du Serpentard.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et enleva sa main d'un geste brusque.

-Ne me touche pas Malefoy c'est la dernière fois que je te le dit ! A moins que tu souhaite te rappeler la sensation de mon point dans ta figure comme en troisième année !

Puis elle sortit vite de la salle commune et après avoir passé la porte elle s'adossa contre le mur et repensa à tout se qui venait de se produire.

Elle en sous-vêtements. Malefoy. Ses yeux gris acier. Sa main serrant son poigné. Son souffle...

Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas de haine pour son ennemi juré ?

Elle se promit d'y repenser plus tard parce que les couloirs commençaient à se vider et elle allait être en retard au cours du professeur Rogue. Elle couru à en perdre haleine et s'arrêta devant la porte fermé du donjon. Elle était en retard. Elle toqua trois petits coups secs et tourna la poignée.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle sombre et attendit que le professeur lui dise quelque chose. La voix mielleuse et pourtant agressive du professeur des potions se fit entendre.

-Alors comme ça Miss Granger se permet d'arriver en retard ? Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor ! Cria-t-il de son air supérieur.

-Excusez-moi professeur j'ai eu quelques soucis se matin.

-Votre vie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ma chère. En revanche par respect pour nos yeux vous auriez pu vous coiffer se matin !

Cette dernière phrase généra chez les vert et argent une hilarité sans nom qui fit rougir de honte la pauvre Gryffondor qui se plaqua les mains sur la tête ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité des Serpentards.

Elle alla s'asseoir sans un mot à côté de Harry.

-Hermione qu'est ce que t'as fichu ? Ce n'est pas ton habitude d'arriver en retard comme ...Harry s'arrêta de parler quand il sentit une présence froide derrière eux qui les écoutait.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous arriver en retard et en plus vous parler Miss Granger, je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous !

Les élèves de la maison rouge et or n'en voulaient pas à Hermione, car ils étaient habitués à ce qu'ils perdent des points à cause de Rogue. Il était directeur de la maison Serpentard et ne perdaient pas une occasion pour essayer de les rabaisser.

Tout d'un coup les bruits s'arrêtèrent en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir en grinçant. Drago fit son apparition. Il avait une présence impériale et plus personne n'osait parler.

-Malefoy, asseyez-vous ! dit Rogue calmement

-Mais c'est injuste il arrive encore plus en retard que moi et il n'a rien lui ! Hermione ne voulait pas le dire à haute voix et avait pensé le dire dans sa tête mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait cette phrase était sortit ! Rogue se retourna d'une vitesse à donner le tournis.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Cela vous apprendra à contester mon autorité !

-Hermione qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Chuchota Harry

-Je ne sais pas... avoua Hermione

Le cours se finit sans un bruit. Quand la cloche retentit tout les élèves se précipitèrent dehors sauf Ron, Harry et Hermione.

-Sortez d'ici ! Le cours est terminé !

Hermione sortit de la salle en se félicitant de ne pas sortir de ses gonds.

-Alors le paillasson ! Comme ça se passe ta vie de triste petite Gryffondor mal-aimée des professeurs... et pas que des professeurs. Et sur qui repose le poids du monde sur les épaules, hein ? Je n'aimerais pas être toi !

C'était encore Malefoy, adossé contre le mur et bras croisés et une jambe repliée qui salissait le mur de pierre. Elle avait peut-être parlé trop vite.

-Ravale ton venin Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-OH mince alors je tremble ! Regardez il miaule le matou ! Puis il rigola à gorge d'éployée suivit de ses chiens Crabe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson (que Hermione avait toujours détesté, elle était persuadée que cette dernière était folle amoureuse de Drago et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle le suivait partout. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle la détestait ? )

Hermione s'en alla aux côtés de Harry et Ron s'est deux meilleurs amis que Drago détestait au plus haut point !


	2. Chapter 2: La visite chez le directeur

C'était l'heure du déjeuné et Harry, Ron et Hermione c'étaient assit à la table des rouges et or. Ils se regardaient sans parler en repensant à l'attitude étrange d'Hermione plus tôt dans la matinée. Quand Harry rompit le silence qui c'était installé …

-Bon tu nous explique ou bien ?

-Mais je te le répète il n'y à rien à expliquer ! Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais sauté de la tour d'astronomie non-plu !

-Bah non c'est sur mais quand même tu es bizarre depuis ce matin !

-Mais arrête Harry ! Tu commences à me chauffer ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien alors crois moi !  
Hermione sent ai voulu aussitôt après avoir répondu comme ça, car au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par la voix de sa meilleure amie, Ginny.

-Hermione, Dumbledore m'envoie vous chercher, toi et les autres préfets. Il dit vous attendre dans sont bureau.

-D'accord merci Ginny.

Hermione se leva et se retourna pour dire au revoir à ses amis mais Ron ne la regardait pas ne faisait que se goinfrer de cuisses de poulets, tandis que Harry, lui, était trop occuper à regarder Ginny parler à son petit ami, Zacharias Smith. Ses yeux émeraude lançaient des éclaires.

Hermione sourit légèrement et tourna le dos à la Grande Salle pour aller rendre visite à Dumbledore.

Sur le chemin, elle vit Drago devant elle et ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner son regard. Mais pourquoi bon Dieu ? Malefoy sentant peser sur lui un regard qui ne le quittait pas, il se retourna.

-Ah Granger, comme on se retrouve ! Ca fait un bail !

-Non ça fait 2 heures mais si je te manques à ce point la va te suicider comme ça tous le monde sera content et toi tu arrêteras de souffrir !

-Ah ah tu as un humour débordant Granger ! Non franchement, là je suis littéralement en train de me pisser dessus !

-Oh mais quel romantique tu fais ! D'autant plus que littéralement ne veut strictement rien dire dans ta phrase !

-Et ton « strictement » non plus Miss Je-Sais-Tout! En plus, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton arrogant, mon « littéralement » est très bien placé dans ma phrase, car, voyez-vous, Miss Granger, il signifie que je ne pisse, pardonnez-moi pour ce terme impardonnable, Miss Granger, que je ne me pisse pas vraiment dessus, que je l'écrit mais que je ne le fais pas vraiment.

Hermione sentait la honte lui monter à la tête et ne voulait en AUCUN cas perdre sont statue de l'intello de Poudlard.

-Euh…oui…euh…. Bon ! Bref ! Tu me soule ! Je ne te supporte plus !

-Oh mais tu rougit Granger ! Ce pourrait-il que Drago Malefoy, surnommé le Magnifique, te fasse de l'effet ? Dit-il un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres

-Dans mes cauchemars peut-être !

-Ah oui ? Ce qui veux dire que tu rêves de moi Granger ! Je suis flatté ! Même si j'aurais préféré que ce sois Cho Chang qui rêve de moi mais bon tu feras l'affaire !Ah ! Au fait désolé mais je suis déjà pris ce soir, demain soir et tous l'autre soir de ma vie géniale !

- Rêve pas Malefoy !

-De toi ? A non ça ne risque pas ! Rêver c'est ton domaine ! Moi je suis dans la réalité ! Dans l'action ! Dans le présent ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hermione se contenta de lever les épaules et un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

Sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient déjà arriver devant l'escalier en colimaçon pour aller jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-Tu connais le code ? Demanda t-il à la Gryffondor.

-Non et toi ?

-Bah non sinon je te le demanderais pas ! Ta réputation de Miss Je-Sais-Tout est vraiment basée sur des balivernes Granger !

-Oh ta g…. Malefoy ! Ca suffit ! Essaye plutôt de m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises !

-Bon alors… limace chocolats ?

L'éscaliers ne bougea pas.

-Crottes de Lama ? Kiwi pisse de chameau ? Chocogrenouille ? Dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue goût vomi ? Dragées surprises goût cire pour les oreilles ?

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione resta bouche bée. _Comment cela était possible que Malefoy ait eu l'idée de dire ça ? C'est complètement aberrant ! Mais au fait c'est le mot de passe de Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui avait eu l'idée ! Ce vieil homme m'étonnera toujours !_

Drago s'avait que Hermione se posait des questions sur comment il avait put trouver se surnom .

-Quoi Granger ? Tu connais pas les Dragées surprises ?

-Si bien sur mais…cire pour les oreilles !?

-Bah quoi ça a marché non ? Bon bah c'est bon on passe à autre chose !

-Oh eh ! calmos Malefoy !

-Tu ne me dis pas comment je dois être !

-Oh non c'est bon on va pas repartir sur le sujet, là !

Drago se retourna dos à Hermione afin de plus voir sa tête de première de la classe.

L'escalier se mit en route et ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte un bois sculpté avec un heurtoir en cuire en forme de Griffon. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cho et Zacharias, les deux préfètes des autres maisons étaient là, eux aussi. La Gryffondor fut soulagé car, à présent elle ne serait pas obligée de faire la discussion avec Malefoy.

-Ca ne vous serez pas venu à l'idée de nous ouvrir cette affreuse gargouille en bas non ? Dit Malefoy dès qu'il eut posé sont pied hors de l'escalier

-Nous aussi Malefoy, nous sommes très heureux de te voir !

-Fais pas la maligne avec moi Chang !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir Malefoy !

-Cho ! Dit Hermione abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

-Quoi Hermione ? Tu sais, tu es la seule de l'école à ne pas avoir couché avec le blond.

Drago avait un regard fier en bombant le torse.

-Ce n'est pas une fierté d'avoir couché avec un homme (si on peut appeler ça comme ça),qui fait semblant de s'intéresser à vous une soirée et qui vous jette le lendemain.

-Je ne fais pas semblant de m'intéresser à elles ! Je m'en fou d'elles et elles le savent très bien, mais ces chères demoiselles ne peuvent pas réussir à me refuser quelque chose ! Je suis trop…séduisant ! dit –il avec un petit levé de sourcil suffisant.

Cho eut un petit rire aigue que Hermione qualifia de « Pathétique petit rire de souris ».

-Arrête ton char Malefoy tu ne fais vibrer personne ici !

-Oh tu me parles autrement toi !

-Je te….

La grosse voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre soudainement et la porte souvrit.

-Entrez entrez.

Il alla se placer derrière son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prit. Je vois que Miss Weasley a bien fait passer le message. C'est parfait.

-Vous vouliez nous voir à quel sujet professeur ? dit Hermione d'un ton agaçant de petite fille de deux ans

-J'y viens miss, j'y viens.

Drago se pencha près de l'oreille de Hermione, se qui la fit frissonner, et lui murmura :

-Tu vois, tu agaces même les profs ! Décidément je ne voudrais pas être à ta place !

Dumbledore qui avait entendu, regarda Malefoy d'un air sévère et continua.

Alors vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui…

Si on pouvait éviter les introduction longue à mourir ce serait parfait !

Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Malefoy !

Hermione eut un peit rire nerveux et se raprocha de Drago pour lui chuchoter :

-Je ne suis pas la seule on dirait !

Après ces paroles Drago regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux couloir aciers firent frissonner de terreur la pauvre rouge et or.

-C'est bon je peut continuer ou quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à rajouter ?

Dit Dumbledore d'un ton énervé

-Je disais donc que lors de l'année 1994-1995, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y eut un bal. Je suppose que vous vous en rappelez. Eh bien il a été décidé que cette année il y en aurait deux. Un concours si vous préférez. Les règles sont les suivantes : ce sont les préfèts des differentes maisons qui doivent le faire, vous devez être par deux, un bal se déroulera le 24 Décembre et l'autre le 25 Décembre.

-Et il y a une récompense j'espère pour les gagnants ?

-Bien sur monsieur Malefoy. Les organisateurs de la meilleure soirée gagneront un voyage après le nouvel an pour une destination mystère. Ainsi, ils rateront une semaine de cours.

-J'accepte le défit ! Cho tu as intérêt à te donner pour réussir ce concours !

-Mais qui vous dit, monsieur Malefoy que vous serez avec Cho ?

-Bah moi ! Et c'est bien suffisant !

-Et bien non monsieur ! Vous serez en équipe avec Miss Hermione Granger !

Zacharias et Cho éclatèrent d'un rire sincère tandis que Drago et Hermione se dévisageaient, ne croyant plus en rien !

-Pitié monsieur ! Vous savez que je suis une élève travailleuse alors je vous en supplie, pas Malefoy ! Pour l'amour du ciel pas Malefoy !

-Raison de plus Miss Granger ! Cela ne fera que pousser Malefoy vers le droit chemin et ainsi, vous deviendrez peut-être, des amis très proches !

-Aucuns risques ! S'emporta Malefoy

Sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Malefoy, Dumbledore clama :

-La première équipe à passer sera Miss Cho Chang et Mister Zacharias Smith. Votre bal se déroulera le 24 Décembre au soir, de vingt heures à minuit pile. Quand à vous deux, dit-il en pointant les deux ennemis du doigt, votre bal se déroulera le 25 Décembre de vingt heures à minuit pile.

-Pardonnez moi professeur mais j'aimerais savoir pour qu'elle raison il y aurait une compétition entre les préfets ? Demanda Cho

-Eh bien Miss Chang, c'est une très bonne question. La raison pour laquelle vous devez vous affrontez est que les ministère de la magie, croit que Poudlard est incapable de faire un évènement important dans son château. En effet depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Poudlard n'a plus eut l'occasion de réunir une Assemblée afin de faire la fête. J'ai donc passer un marché avec le Ministre de la Magie, si nous arrivons à le convaincre qu'il peut se passer un évènement sans catastrophe à Poudlard, il consent à bien vouloir que le prochain grand évènement magique se passe dans notre modeste château. Ah oui j'allais oublier le Ministre assistera personnellement à vos deux cérémonies et sera d'ailleurs le juge principale. Se sera lui-même qui déterminera le -je répondu à toutes vos questions Miss Chang ?

-Oui monsieur, merci.

-De rien, de rien ! Maintenant regagner vos classes ! Allez, hop hop hop !

Les quatre préfets se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand :

-Euh attendez !

Ils se retournèrent.

-Miss Granger et Mister Malefoy restez là quelques instants je vous par ici.

Drago se pencha et chuchota à la petit oreille de Hermione :

-Il commence à me pomper l'air le vieux !

-Malefoy ! C'est le directeur !

-Ouai …

-Je souhaite de vous une attitude exemplaire durant cette toute la période de préparation des bals et encore plus PENDANT les bals ! Vous vivez dans la même salle avec la même salle communes, non ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Vous pourrez donc survivre j'en suis convaincu !

-Oui professeur.

- A la bonne heure ! Bon allez filez ! dit –il avec un clin d'œil

Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, le serpent et la lionne se regardèrent d'un air de défit. Les yeux de Malefoy lançaient des éclaires.

-Bon écoute Malefoy. Nous sommes obligés de faire équipe, alors méttons nos querelles de côté un moment et reprenons-les après le voyage !

-C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Nous allons gagner c'est bien clair ? Si nous perdons se serait une défaite pour les Malefoy et les Malefoy le connaissent pas le mot « défaite ». En fait c'est simple : si on perd je te tue !

Il se retourna d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers son cour de Botanique dans les Serres. Hermione perturbé par la dureté des traits du Serpentard resta plantée là pendant quelques instants puis finit par se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor pour pouvoir tout raconter à ses amis.


End file.
